This wasn't suppose to happen
by ThatAsianGirl16
Summary: One sudden day, Gui Gui had three roommates moving in with her. But what could possibly go wrong? Read on to know what's going to happen. Read & Review?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The First Meet.

**Gui Gui's POV**

It was around 10 in the morning, Ya Tou, my friend started to knock on my door. _What could she possibly want at this time? _I opened the door for her.

"What could you possibly want at this hour?" I said sounding sleepy.

"Well, I heard you're going to have new roommates. So I've decided to see if they are here yet." Ya Tou said, smiling big. She was always the happy one.

I sighed and said, "So, I've heard. I'm not really looking forward to that though. How could my parents all of a sudden let strangers live in the house? What if they are dangerous?"

"Haha. Gui Gui, don't think so negative!"

"Yeah … I'll try not to." The doorbell rang this time. I wonder who it could be …

"Open the door for me? I'm going to go wash up."

"Sure thing!" While Ya Tou went to go open the door, I went upstairs, and got ready for the day. I could hear downstairs, it was Mei Mei who rung the doorbell. While I was getting ready, I was wondering who could possibly be the strangers that is going to enter my house, and not to forget, live here. Once I was done, I walked downstairs, and Mei Mei ran to me, and gave me a hug.

"Why hello to you too." I said, smiling.

"So I've heard you're going to be having roommates! Aren't you excited?" I could tell Mei Mei was really hyper.

"That is correct, but I'm not sure when they are going to come here. But anyways, are you both hungry? I'm going to make some breakfast."

"Sure!" They both said in unison. After I was done cooking, we all sat at the dinner table, and started to eat.

"I feel like going out, want to go to the mall or something? I need some new shirts." I asked them.

"That's a great idea. I need more jeans." Mei Mei said.

"Well, mall it is then." Ya tou said, smiling. We were done eating, washed the dishes, and then were about to head out until we heard the doorbell rang. We all looked at each other.

"Do you think it's them?" Ya Tou asked.

"I'm not sure. But my parents didn't say what time they were going to come though." I walked to the door, and opened it. Right then, I thought I was seeing angels. They looked so amazingly cute. I finally came back to reality.

"Hi there, I'm Ao Quan. This is Wang Zi, and this is Xiao Yu." He sounded really hyper, or well more like really happy. I looked at the other two, and smiled.

"Come on in! I'm guessing you all are moving in?"

"Yes, that is correct." Xiao Yu said.

"Is it them, Gui Gui?" Mei Mei asked.

"It is …" Right then, Mei Mei and Ya Tou was in awe like I was before. _Yeah … That is how I'm feeling right about now._

"Hi there." Ao Quan said, smiling. Wang Zi and Xiao Yu are surprisingly quiet, unlike that guy, Ao Quan. Right then I got a phone call. I looked at it, and it was my dad.

"Excuse me." With then, I left the room. "Dad! What is up with this nonsense?"

"Now, calm down. Their dad is an old friend of mine, and they are having a bit of issues to deal with. So I told them, for the time being, they could stay with you. Since you're living alone anyways, why not have some company in the house?" I could tell by the sound of it, he was smiling.

"I don't know what you're up to … But if anything happens, I'm blaming you and mom." With that, I hung up, and walked back to where everyone was.

"So while you were gone, I asked if they wanted to tag alone to the mall, and they said sure. Are you okay with that?" Mei Mei asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going." We all walked to the garage, and my car was only able to fit four people. So in the end, it was Ao Quan and Mei Mei in her car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: First Hangout.

**Gui Gui's POV**

It was about a 20 minutes drive to the mall, but we finally made to our destination.

"So where would you guys like to head to first?" Ao Quan asked.

"Well we were just planning to buy some new outfits. You guys can go anywhere you would like or tag along." I responded. They were looking at each other for a while, then finally said something.

"I guess we could tag along, since we don't really know this place well enough. And I'm not in the mood to get lost." Ao Quan said.

"Ha-ha, well okay. I mean there are those maps, but feel free to tag along." We walked over to one of our favorite stores, Aeropostale. Surprisingly, the guys also like to shop there. So in the end, we all bought something.

**Ao Quan's POV**

While we were looking around in the store, I came by Wang Zi and asked, "so which girl you find attractive?"

"Does my opinion even matter to you?" He responded.

"Yes, because I want to know which girl not to hit on."

"You're a pig." And with that, he left. I went over to Xiao Yu and asked him the same thing.

"I would have to say Ya Tou. I find her really cute, and her voice is just adorable."

"Well thanks for cooperating with me, unlike somebody." I glanced over at Wang Zi, and he gave me a whatever look.

**Mei Mei's POV**

"Oh man, don't you just think Ao Quan is like cute?" I asked the girls.

"Hmmm, so far I say he's out-going, friendly, and is different from the other two. No doubt about that." Gui Gui said.

"No comment on that." Well we all know what happened to her last relationship. Because of him, poor Ya Tou has to suffer from love. That bastard.

"I think I'm going to checkout now. What about you guys?" Gui Gui asked.

"Yeah, same here." They both said. I was searching for the guys, and they were already in the line. Boys sure shop faster than girls.

**Gui Gui's POV**

"Hey, let's head over to the food court. I'm starving." I said, as my stomach started to growled. They all agreed, and walked over to the food court. It was pretty crowded as usual. The guys went to go look for a table, while we went to look for food. I decided to buy some burgers, since I was in the mood for some. After we were done ordering and getting our food, we saw the guys and went over.

"You guys aren't hungry?" I asked.

"No, we already ate. But thanks for asking." Xiao Yu said and smiled. Whoa, that was like the first time he talked! And he's cute when he smiles. I guess I was staring at him a bit too long, because I could tell everyone was staring at me.

_*Snap fingers*_

"Welcome back to earth, Gui Gui." Mei Mei said.

"Am I that attractive?" He gave me this seductive look.

"No, you had something crawling and I was just amazed by it." Wow, that was a dumb excuse.

"So, you wouldn't have said anything and just let it crawl?"

"Whoo, boy am I hungry." And I started to munch on my food.


End file.
